A Professional Love
by RozaHathaway17
Summary: Angel: CEO of O'Finnigan's Design, the most extensive clothing company in all of California. Buffy: the plucky, young girl that wants nothing more than to be a fashion designer. What happens when Angel needs a new personal assistant? Well...things get a little TOO personal. Bangel/AU/AH/M for a reason.
1. Prologue

**Hello, fellow Bangel-shippers. This is just the prologue so that's why it's all short and stuff. Joss Whedon owns Buffy. Enjoy.**

**A Professional Love**

**BPOV**

"Angel?" I whisper, poking my head in the open door.

"Come in," he responds from his desk, voice full of tension. I walk into his large, spacious office. I take a deep breath and place the sheet of paper in front of him. He looks up in confusion.

"What's this?" he asks, picking it up. I can't look him in the eye; it hurts too much.

"My letter of resignation," I say finally, softly. His soft brown eyes flash with an emotion I can't quite place. Love? Sadness? Regret?

"Why?" I can hear the desperation and exhaustion in his voice.

"What we are doing here, it's wrong, Angel. It's so, so wrong and I just can't do it anymore," I tell him, tears filling my eyes.

"This was never my intention, Buffy," he whispers, sadly, "But now we're both in too deep for it to ever change."

"It has to change!" I exclaim, the tears finally spilling from my eyes, "I can't keep doing this. We tip-toe around each other here and then meet anywhere else to fuck like rabbits. Angel, it's just too damn much for me to handle." I watch as his jaw clenches and he stays silent for a few moments.

"I love you, Buffy," are the words that finally leave his mouth. I feel my eyes widen in shock and then I shake my head.

"No. You don't. You never have and never will," I tell him sternly.

"Don't tell me how I feel," he snaps.

"I'm done here, Angel. We're over. And I quit." He stands from his desk and walks over to me, cupping my face in his large, but gentle hands.

"Buffy…" he whispers. I stand up on my tip-toes and brush my lips gently against his.

"Good-bye, Angel," I murmur quietly and slip out of his soft hold. I take a deep breath as I place my hand on the door's cool, steel handle. I spare on last parting glance at my now former boss-slash-lover and nearly crumble as I see tears streaking his strong cheeks. I brace myself and pull the door open, walking out of his life forever and leaving all that was left of my heart behind. I wipe the tears fiercely off my cheeks. _I love you, Angel._

**Review please? Maybe? I hope so...I'd like to hear your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 1

**First real chapter! Yayyy! Enjoy! Joss Whedon owns Buffy.**

**Chapter One**

**BPOV**

I take a deep breath as I look in the mirror. I need this job. Not just to pay my bills but also to get myself into the fashion business. If I can get a job at O'Finnigan's, I can claw my way up the corporate ladder and make a living doing the thing I love most. Luckily for me, I have a good chance, due to my high marks in every fashion class I have ever taken since I was fifteen years old. Now, at twenty-three, I am as close to my dream as I've ever been. I tug my dress down to the position it's supposed to be in and take one last look at myself. I look good; my long, blonde hair is perfectly wavy and my dress is stylish but still professional looking. I made the right choice with the deep burgundy-red color I choose, paired with simple black heels.

I walk out my front door and hop in my car. Turning on the engine, I turn the radio up as I hear Heart Attack by Demi Lovato pulse through the speakers. I sing along to myself as I drive across town to the interview that will change my life, one way or another. _Please go well, please go well. _I pull into a spot close to the door, checking to make sure it's not reserved since that would be a terrible first impression. I cut the engine and make my way inside.

"Welcome to O'Finnigan's main office. My name is Cordelia. How may I help you?" the receptionist chirps as I walk through the double glass doors.

"Hello," I say, with a nervous smile, "I'm Buffy Summers and I have an interview with Mr. O'Finnigan at nine o'clock. I'm a little early."

"No problem," she smiles kindly. "Just have a seat over there and I'll let him know you're here." I nod and sit on the couch that she had gestured to. I look around the office and feel like I've stepped into the future. Everything is glass and stainless steel and some sort of shinny, black material. The furniture is all black and red leather. It all looks so pristine and I suddenly feel very out of place.

"Ms. Summers," a deep, masculine voice says. I stand up and offer my hand.

"Mr. O'Finnigan?" I ask, as his strong hand takes hold of my own. I hold back a gasp as a shock of electricity flows between us. If he noticed it too, he didn't show it. I have never seen a more gorgeous man in my life. He towers over me; he's probably at least six feet tall. His deep brown eyes are hypnotizing and his dark hair is spiked up to perfection. I think it's his strong features that make him so incredibly gorgeous.

"That's right," he grins at me, "Shall we get this interview started then?"

"Absolutely," I smile back, suddenly feeling very shy and nervous. He leads me to his office and my eyes trail down to his…focus, Buffy!

"Please, have a seat," he says, sitting in the chair behind his large oak desk and pointing to the red, leather seat across from him. I smooth down the back of my dress as I sit and cross my ankles.

"So, I've reviewed your résumé and it is obvious you are very well qualified for any job in the fashion industry," he says, getting down to business, "But what your résumé doesn't tell me is what I really want to know."

"What is it that you really want to know?" I question him, confused.

"You're very qualified for a job in design, so would you really be happy just being my personal assistant?"

"I would. I would be happy with any job involved in the fashion world." He nods and rubs his chin in thought.

"When can you start?" he finally asks, smiling.

"Whenever you need me to," I answer.

"Good," he leans back in his chair, "You start Monday, eight o'clock. Let's do some paperwork and discuss your pay and hours."

"Thank you so much, Mr. O'Finnigan," I chirp, grinning.

"If you let me call you Buffy, you can call me Angel," he replies, standing to get some papers.

**~APL~**

"I got it! He hired me right away!" I exclaim as my best friend, Willow, answers her phone.

"I knew you would!" she shouts back, excitedly. I laugh quietly at her obvious excitement.

"Mind if I come over?" I ask, smiling to myself and starting my car.

"Of course not. Xander's here too," Will tells me, "I'll leave the door unlocked for you."

"Thanks, Will," I reply, "I'll be there soon."

"See ya!" she chirps, hanging up. I back carefully out of the parking space and head over to Willow's apartment. I pull up to the curb and park outside the building. I lock my car and run up to my best friend's place.

"Victory!" I exclaim, throwing myself into Willow's open arms. We jump up and down excitedly and then I hop over to Xander and squeeze him just as tightly.

"Congrats, Buff," he tells me, giving my waist one last squeeze.

"I'm so proud of you!" Will adds.

"Thanks guys," I laugh, "Can I borrow some sweats and a t-shirt, Will?" She nods and tells me to help myself. Once I change into a pair of black cut-off sweatpants and a white t-shirt, I plop down on Willow's couch.

"We should order pizza and watch movies in celebration," Xander says, throwing an arm around my shoulder.

"And go to the Bronze tonight," Willow adds.

"I'll buy the food," Xander says, standing up to grab the phone, "Plain? So we can add our own toppings?" Will and I exchange a look.

"Duh!" we chorus, giggling.

**~APL~**

"Are the Dingoes playing tonight?" I ask Will as we walk into our favorite hangout.

"Yeah, Oz is happy to be home and playing here again," she replies, "He doesn't show it, but he is."

"Oz is the man of stone, of course he shows no emotion," Xander butts in.

"It's great how the band's taken off," I tell her, honestly.

"It is. I just miss him when he's on tours," Willow agrees, smiling. I know she's happy for Oz but worries when he's away from home.

"Congratulations, Buffy," Oz says, walking over to us and giving Will a kiss.

"Thanks, Oz," I smile, hugging him.

**~APL~**

"I'm gonna get another drink," I tell my friends, then head over to the bar, feeling a little tipsy from the alcohol. I order my drink and when I turn from the bar, I run into a wall and spill it down the front of me.

"Shit," I mutter.

"Buffy?" a familiar voice asks. I look up at the "wall" that turns out to be my new boss. _Double shit_.

"Angel," I say, "Hi." He smiles sadly at me.

"Allow me to take you home?" he asks, gently.

"Sure," I respond, looking down, embarrassed about spilling my drink on him.

"Do you want to tell your friends you're leaving?"

"Yeah, and I need my jacket," I tell him, "Give me five minutes."

**Review please :) I love you guys!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Why, yes, Angel is acting like a total and complete dick in this chapter. And no, I do not care. Does anyone remember, oh, maybe every season of BtVS ever? Cause his character isn't exactly a ray of sunshine. Anywhooooo, I want you guys to know that I love and appreciate every single review but I'd like to address one thing. I got a guest review, telling me that my chapters are too short. No, they're not. They have plenty of words and sentences and periods and drama in them and end in good places. And with all due respect, don't tell me to write more, if you don't write at all. I think it's rude. Joss Whedon owns Buffy. I don't. Don't sue me ;P**

**Chapter Two**

**APOV**

"Angel, your nine o'clock is here. Should I send her in?" Cordelia's voice comes through my speaker on the wall. I stand and press the intercom's button.

"That won't be necessary, Cordy. I'll come out. Thank you," I respond before leaving my office. I spot one woman sitting on the black leather couch. She's stunning. Blonde hair that looks golden in the sun light, falls in waves and a curve-hugging dress accents her small, but curvy figure. I walk over to her and see that she's zoned out.

"Ms. Summers," I state. I know it's her because she's my only scheduled interview. I've been watching her since the start. I knew she was special from the very first time I heard her name.

"Mr. O'Finnigan?" she asks. Her voice practically drips with honey as she extends her arm to shake my hand. I take her hand in my own and try to keep my face neutral as I feel a shock of electricity run through me at her touch. Her hazel eyes are even more beautiful in person.

"That's right," I grin widely at her expression of shock, "Shall we get this interview started then?"

"Absolutely," she squeaks. I smile to myself at her adorable awkwardness.

**~APL~**

I'm going to hell for sure now. I hired her after asking two questions that probably don't even qualify as an interview. She's obviously perfect for the job. All through school, she worked hard and did incredibly well in both business and fashion classes. That's why they gave me her name and transcript in the first place. That's why, as soon as I saw the name Buffy Summers printed on top of an application, I called for an interview. One interview. The only one that was going to count. I sigh as my phone beeps.

_Meet me at the Bronze. Celebration is in order. ~ D_

**~APL~**

"Doyle," I say, giving my best friend a 'man hug'.

"Angel," he replies, obviously already drunk. I roll my eyes at his typical behavior, "Things are in motion, aren't they? You were thrilled when the AI, Sunnydale gave you her name and transcript."

"She's one of the best in the business and she's not even really part of the business yet," I smirk. Then I spot a flash of gold and a short, tight black dress. The flashing lights reflect off of the silver beads running along the back of the tiny dress. I feel myself gulp, involuntarily.

"What just happened here?" Doyle asks, noticing my sudden change. I incline my chin slightly in the direction of Buffy.

"That's her?" he questions, catching on. He lets out a low whistle and I whack him in the back of his head.

"Watch it," I growl, feeling protection of the obviously tipsy girl. I know it's not my place but I'll be damned if some guy takes advantage of her. I follow her to the bar with my eyes as she excuses herself from her friends.

"I trust you won't drive home," I say to Doyle, turning to face him, "I'm going to make sure she gets home safe."

"That sounds a little stalker-ish man. Just don't get arrested!" he calls after me as I head over to the bar. I stand a couple feet away from Buffy and wait for her to turn around. When she does, she runs right into me. I hear her mutter something under her breath but can't make out what over the music.

"Buffy?" I ask, praying I sound surprised.

"Angel," she says, "Hi." I smile at her, but it doesn't feel genuine.

"Allow me to take you home?" I ask, gently.

"Sure," she responds, looking down.

"Do you want to tell your friends you're leaving?"

"Yeah, and I need my jacket. Give me five minutes." I watch her walk over to her friends and hug one girl and two guys. Jealousy flares up inside of me.

**~APL~**

**BPOV**

"My boss is here, I spilled my drink on him and then he offered to take me home," I say, quickly, hugging Willow, Xander, and Oz goodbye. I grab my jacket and pull it over my damp dress.

"That really tall, really gorgeous guy?" Willow asks, eyes wide. I giggle and nod. Oz looks a little offended. I wave goodbye to my friends and walk back over to Angel.

"Ready?" he asks, voice a little husky. I nod and force a smile. He leads me to his car and opens the passenger side door for me. I slip into the car and he closes the door, getting in behind the wheel a moment later.

"Sorry I spilled my drink on you," I whisper. He smiles over at me.

"Don't worry about it," he replies, "I've had people purposing dump drinks on me before so that was nothing. Where do you live?"

"Good," I sigh, "Well, not good, but I just mean-" Angel cuts me off before I can babble even more.

"I know what you mean," I can hear the smile in his voice. God, he has a sexy voice.

"I live in the apartment building on the west side of town," I tell him. He starts the car and heads in the right direction. It's not a long drive and only takes about five minutes to get to my apartment. We ride in silence but it's not awkward. I feel very comfortable around Angel. He pulls up outside my building and cuts the engine, then gets out of the car and gently helps me out. He walks me up to my door and I dig my keys out of my purse.

"Would you like to come inside?" I ask, knowing it's a bad idea but having a feeling he'll agree.

"Sure," he says, "We have a few things to discuss." I nod and unlock my door, letting us inside.

"Coffee?" I ask, turning on my Keurig to make myself a cup.

"No, thank you," he responds, taking a seat on the couch. I take my coffee over to the couch and sit on the opposite side of it.

"Listen, Buffy," Angel says at the same time as I say,

"Angel, what is it…go on." I wait patiently for him to continue.

"The thing with O'Finnigan's is that it's a well respected business and I can't have my assistant getting drunk every night. I'm not saying you go out drinking all the time, I barely know you but I'm just letting you know that once people find out you're my new assistant, particularly the press, you can't be seen drunk."

"I understand," I whisper.

"Geez, Buffy, I'm sorry. I sound like such an asshole right now and I know that but there are certain things that come with being a boss."

"You don't sound like an asshole," I tell him, smiling softly, "I was out celebrating with my friends, but drinking, especially as much as I did, was entirely unnecessary." We sit in silence for a few moments, before I feel Angel place his hand on my knee.

"I expect good things from this," he tells me, "I know you will do well and succeed in every task I give you."

"I feel like I already failed," I admit, apparently not as sober as I thought, "You looked really disappointed." He moves closer to me and cups my face in his hands, forcing me to look at him.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt," he breathes. Before I can stop myself, I close the small distance between us and kiss his soft lips. I almost pull back but Angel drags me closer and moves his lips gently but passionately against mine. I nearly gasp in shock but kiss him back just as fiercely. It feels so damn good. And then he was gone.

"I'm sorry, Buffy. I shouldn't have done that. I'll see you Monday," he states, voice raspy, before standing up and leaving my apartment, shutting my door behind him. I take a deep, shaky breath and stand up to lock my door. I dump my coffee down the sink, suddenly not in the mood for it. I go into my room, strip down to my underwear and bra and flop into my bed. As I drift off to sleep, all I see is a pair of deep, brown eyes. All I feel is warm lips, pressed against my own.

**Review please? ily. :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Cordelia is very OOC. I like her nice. This chapter is...interesting? Yeah, I guess that's the word for it. Joss owns Buffy!**

**Chapter Three**

**BPOV**

**Two days later - Monday Morning**

I adjust my black pencil skirt and rufflely dark purple top as I get out of my car in the staff parking lot of O'Finnigan's. I lock my doors and make my way into the building, hoping I'll be able to stay professional after that kiss Friday night. Or was it early Saturday morning? Whatever. It happened, it shouldn't have. Move the fuck on, Buffy.

"Hello, again, Ms. Summers!" Cordelia calls from the front desk after spotting me. I give her a small wave and smile.

"Hi, Ms. Chase," I respond.

"Call me Cordelia or Cordy," she tells me, "I hate titles."

"Only if you call me Buffy," I grin at her. She smiles back. I walk towards Angel's office to ask what my first task is, only to find him leaning against the medium sized desk outside of his office.

"Buffy," he smiles when he sees me. He pushes himself off of the desk and gestures me forward.

"Angel," I reply, "What am I doing today?"

"Learning the ropes. Nothing too important. Have a seat," he places his hands on the back of the desk chair, "This is your desk. When things get hectic, you're more than welcome to do your work inside my office because I know it can be hard to concentrate when everyone's running around like chickens with their heads cut off."

"Thanks," I say softly, sitting down, not knowing what else to say. Angel grins his beautiful grin and begins to tell me what he expects from me. It only takes about half an hour for him to explain my work and I was able to do everything with ease.

"Monday's are slow. I don't schedule many people; only one or two designers, a receptionist, and my own assistant. I find people to be less productive on Mondays. Things will be a lot busier tomorrow," he warns me. I nod.

"Mondays get a bad rep. I mean, really, it's just another day," I say. He gently squeezes my shoulder.

"I agree. Now, there's a list of things you need to do on your computer. I think I covered everything you need to know. If you need any help, let me or Cordelia know." With that, he goes into his office and shuts the door. I begin to work on my first job for the day; filing paperwork. What fun. Luckily, there isn't much that needs to be filed and the system is simple. I do a few other things before Angel pokes his head out the door.

"Buffy, can you come in here for a minute, please?" he asks. Panic sinks into the pit of my stomach and I feel nauseous but I stand up regardless and step into Angel's office.

**~APL~**

**APOV**

Damn it. I can't get any work done with her that close. I close the blinds to my office, hoping that if I can't see her, I can focus. I'm shit out of luck. I stare at my computer screen but can't focus on anything it says. Screw it. I make my way to the door, sticking my head out and asking Buffy to come in. She stands from her chair and I can't help but admire her legs in her mid-length skirt. I close the door and gently push her against it, placing my hands on either side of her face. I watch her eyes widen in shock.

"Is there a problem?" she whispers, voice shaky. I smile bitterly.

"What I am about to do is so wrong, but I just don't care," I breathe against her pale neck before hungrily pressing my lips to hers. She tenses beneath me for a moment before responding to the kiss and wrapping her arms around my neck. I run my tongue along her lower lip, begging for entrance, which she denies. I growl against her mouth, then trail kisses down her neck.

"Buffy, I'm sorry about the other night. It's just that I'm your boss but I can't deny what I feel towards you," I tell her. She looks thoughtful and then gazes into my eyes.

"What's happening here?" she murmurs, "Are we just going to keep tip-toeing around each other until something blows up or are we going to do what we both know we should and try this?"

"We need to talk about some things, that's for sure," I respond, leading her to the couch against my office's back wall.

"Buffy, I'm nearly six years older than you. You know that right?" I ask after a few moments silence.

"I've never seen a problem with age differences," she tells me, deathly honest.

"Do you think we can stay professional, here at work? For the most part anyway." I reach out to twirl a stand of her perfect hair around my finger.

"I know I can. Can you?" she counters, eyes intense, "How good are you at keeping secrets?"

"Pretty remarkable, actually. Why?" I never saw that question coming.

"If we do this, I don't want anyone to know. Especially here. If people found out that we're attracted to each other in that way, they would think the only reason you hired me is because, well, we'd be sleeping together," she explains. I nod and rub my chin in thought.

"That's probably best. Excuse me for a moment," I tell her, leaving my office.

"Cor," I call. She looks up from what she was doing immediately, "Call the designers I have in today and tell them to go on home. You too. You will all be paid for the full day, of course."

"Sure, no problem. But why? This is sudden," Cordelia starts to dial one workers office.

"There's no work to do today, except for mine. You have no need to be here, so you might as well go home and relax," I shrug. She smiles at me and nods, talking to Brenda and telling her to pack up and head home. The only three people besides Buffy and myself that were here, are gone. I go back to my office to see Buffy admiring the view out my office window.

"It's incredible," she says in awe, obviously having heard me come in.

"You're incredible," I remark, walking over to her and turning her to face me. I brush my lips against her check and rest my hand on her hip. I hear her breath catch and smirk to myself.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life," I whisper in her ear. She shivers.

"I find that hard to believe," she breathes, looking up at me. I cup her tiny face in my hands and gently brush my lips against hers. She responds instantly, her slim arms winding around my waist. As I lips meet, I know I made the right decision, no matter how wrong it truly is.

**Your reviews make me glooooooooooowwwwwww! So thank you and review :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**So...smutty goodness happens...pretty much this entire chapter. And it's like the longest chapter so far... Yum. Enjoy. Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer, I'm just playing with his characters.**

**Chapter Four**

**BPOV**

_This is stupid. God, this is so damn stupid. But it feels so right._ I moan softly against Angel's lips. His arms snake around my back, one hand resting over my waist and the other winding its way into my hair. He gently tilts my head back to deepen the kiss.

"Angel," I whisper as he lies me down on the couch, positioning his body over my own. His lips leave mine to allow me to catch my breath. I tilt my head back as he trails kisses down my jaw and onto my neck. I arch my back, pressing my neck harder against his lips. I gasp slightly as a strong hand snakes its way underneath my back to slip the zipper of my skirt down and explore the skin beneath my now loose top.

"Look at me," he whispers, huskily, pulling his lips away from my neck reluctantly. I open my eyes and lift my head slightly, gazing into chocolate orbs, that have darken considerably in lust. "Are you sure?"

"I want you," I tell him, as steadily as my fast-beating heart would allow. I pull his head back to mine, locking him in a firey kiss that leaves no room for arguments. Angel's hand slips underneath my skirt to gently slide it down my body. It lands on the floor with a barely audible thud and is soon forgotten. I move my hands to his shoulders, shoving his jacket off and onto the floor with my skirt and begin loosening his tie. I only manage to remove his tie and unbutton a few of the tiny buttons on his stark white shirt before my hands are roughly pinned above my head. Angel's lips once again leave mine to travel along my jaw, to my ear, lightly nibbling at the shell. I moan softly into his ear, making a soft growl rumble through his chest as it presses against my own. My eyes fall closed again as Angel's hands leave my wrists and slide up my shirt, quickly ridding me of the silky material. I feel him lean back and my eyes shoot open.

"Angel," I murmur, slightly breathless, as his eyes graze hungrily over my body. I shift uncomfortably as he takes me in, wearing only a black lace bra and matching thong.

"Beautiful," he breathes back, leaning back down to run his lips along the top of my breast. My head falls back as his tongue slips under the lace of my bra to cover more skin. My hands find his shirt once again and manage to undo the buttons with shaking hands. Angel slips an arm around my waist and sits us both up on the couch. I slide his shirt down his arms and onto the couch behind him. I lean forward, kissing along his strong upper chest as he runs his hands up and down my spine. I unbuckle his belt and pop open the button to his black dress pants as I continue my assault on his warm chest, placing soft kisses over his heart. I slowly slide his zipper down, revealing a rather _large_ tent in his red silk boxers. He helps me to rid him of his pants then gently unhooks my bra. I let it slide off my body and land on the floor. Angel locks eyes with me as he lowers his head to take one hardened nipple into his hot mouth, nipping and sucking gently while his fingers pinch and twist at the other. I let out a long breathy moan as he works his magic on my chest. A whimper escapes my lips as his lips and hands leave me but his lips soon start to travel from the valley between my breasts and continue down my stomach. I groan as he stops to flick my small belly ring with his tongue and giggle as he grunts upon the discovery.

"Never found them sexy before now," he mutters against my skin, causing another giggle. He grips my hips tightly as he places kisses all along the top of my lacey underwear. He slips each thumb into the strings holding the thong onto my body and slides them down my legs and off my feet. He runs his hands over my calves and up my thighs and I open my legs, giving him full access of my body. His hands glide over my hips, steering clear of my moist heat, making me whimper. His hands run over my stomach, just barely grazing the underside of my aching breasts. I feel Angel's nose brush lightly against the soft, curly hair of my throbbing sex.

"Angel," I gasp, "Please." He stares into my eyes as he pulls me to the end of the couch, kneeling before me and pushing my legs out. He tugs on me gently, placing each leg over his shoulders, settling himself between my legs. He stares over my body, my face, and lust clouds his eyes even farther. I watch him lower his head to run his tongue over my outer lips, causing a drawn out moan to leave my lips. I feel myself getting even wetter as Angel runs a hand over the top of my thigh. I watch with hooded eyes as he brings his hand closer to where I need him. He pushes one long finger into my core, making me gasp and throw my head back against the couch. He pumps his finger in and out of me slowly before adding another. He kisses my inner thigh, biting softly at the soft flesh. Finally, Angel flicks his tongue over my clit, making me scream out in pleasure. His fingers still pushing in and out of my tight core as his lips close around my inner bud. He sucks hard on my clit, bringing me closer and closer to the edge. Another finger pushes inside of me as Angel bits down on my throbbing clit and I pant his name as I come from the sensation. Starbursts dance behind my closed eyes and I moan loudly. Angel continues to work my body, drawing out my orgasm as long as he possibly can. He removes his fingers from my heat as I come down from my high, popping them into his mouth and cleaning his fingers of my juices.

"My, God, Angel," I say, shakily, as I sit up to look at him. And man, what a sight! His dark eyes glint with an unknown emotion and a sexy smirk graces his face. I take my legs off his shoulders and place my arms over them instead. I pull him closer to place a lingering kiss on his irristable lips. I trail my lips to his ear, pulling at the lobe with my teeth.

"Your turn," I whisper huskily, releasing his earlobe. I tug him back onto the couch, straddling his waist in the process. I circle my hips against his and watch his eyes fall closed as he lets out a sexy grunt. I run my hands over his upper arms and chest, my lips following closely behind. I slide off his lap to rest on my knees between his legs. I lick my lips and hook my fingers in the waistband of his boxers. He lifts off the couch a little to allow me the room I need to pull them off his body and discard them with the rest of our clothes. I have no clue when his pants came off and am past the point of caring. I feel my eyes widen in shock as I take in the massive size of him. He places a hand on the back of my neck and forces me to look at him.

"You don't have to-" he starts but I cut him off by wrapping my hand around the base of his manhood.

"I want to," I tell him, leaning forward to circle my tongue around the head of his cock as I start to pump my hand up and down the length. A drop of pre-cum leaks out of his head and I lick it off, keeping his eyes locked to mine. I take the head of his member into my mouth and suck hard, working the rest of his length with one hand and massaging his balls with the other.

"Fuck," I hear him grit out as he locks his hand in my hair. I begin to take more of him into my mouth as I get more comfortable with his hard length. He helps to gently guide me up and down his shaft, setting me at a fast pace. I scrape my teeth against the vein running along his cock and hear him moan. I hum against him, sending vibrations through his body. He tries to pull my head back and whispers,

"Buffy, I'm gonna come." I ignore him and just take him deeper into my mouth, sucking hard. I feel him reach his release and he spills his hot seed into my mouth. I swallow everything he gives me and release him with a pop. I look up at him as he reaches down to pull me back up into lap and kisses me. I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me and deepen the kiss. He moves to lay me down on the couch and starts to get up. I grab his arm.

"Where are you going?" I ask, eyes wide. He smiles down at me and kisses my forehead.

"Condom," he replies, smirking against my skin. I shake my head.

"I'm on the pill. Come back to me," I pull him back towards me and listen to him groan as he rests over top of me, settling his hips between my legs. I shift nervously beneath him and watch his eyebrows crease in confusion, than straighten back out as realization hits him.

"You're…I mean, you haven't? Before, ever. I'm your first?" he whispers gently. I look away and nod, slightly embarrassed. He turns my head back to him and kisses me deeply.

"I'm honored," he murmurs against my neck, placing gentle kisses against the sensitive flesh. I feel him line up with my entrance and take a deep breath as he pushes just the head of his perfect dick inside of me.

"If I hurt you at all, tell me and I'll stop," he tells me, pushing a few strands of blonde hair out of my face. I nod and wrap my legs around his waist, trying to push him closer to me. He keeps his eyes on mine as he pushes forward, stretching my inner walls and pushing against my barrier. I squeeze my eyes shut and hiss at the pain. He starts to pull back but I wrap myself tighter around him, refusing to let go.

"I'm fine," I pant out, "It'll pass. Just give me a minute." He nods and peppers my neck, chest and face with soft kisses. I moan softly as pain subsides to pleasure and move my hips gently against him to test myself. I moan louder at the feelings pulsing through me due to my movement and nudge Angel forward. He begins to move against me. I gasp as he takes my nipple into his mouth and sucks while still trusting into me. It sends shock waves through my entire body and all I can do is make illegible noises and move my hips against his. I feel the tension building in my lower tummy when Angel switches breasts, giving the other as much attention as the first.

"Angel," I breathe into his ear, kissing anywhere I can reach, "I'm…so…close…"

"Let go," he replies, nuzzling his nose against my cheek, "Come for me, baby." His fingertips lightly dance against my side as he trusts into me once more, causing something to break. I come hard, screaming his name and panting and feel him fall right over the edge with me, filling me with his seed. I cling onto his warm body, and bury my face in his neck, nipping softly at his collar bone. He gently lifts me off the couch and lays down, holding me on top of him. He gently strokes my hair and kisses the top of my head. We lay in silence for several minutes.

"Maybe we should, you know, get some work done," I whisper. He chuckles softly and sits up, me still in his arms.

"Unfortunately, you're right," he sighs, "We should really do that again sometime." He kisses my ear again and I shiver. I grab my bra and thong off the floor and quickly pull them on as Angel pulls his boxers up to rest on his waist. He wraps an arm around my waist and kisses me softly.

"You are too god damn gorgeous for your own good," he growls, before slipping his pants and shirt back on. I slip my blouse over my head and pull my skirt on, tucking my shirt in quickly. I try to find the zipper but Angel beats me to it, sliding it up and giving my butt a hard slap. I yelp in surprise which makes him chuckle at me. I start to go back to my desk outside but he catches my arm.

"Stay," he whispers, pulling me back flush against his chest, "Your work can be done on the couch." I feel him smirk against my ear and know he's thinking the same thing I am.

"I should probably bring my work in here…so I can actually do it on the couch," I reply. He laughs and lets me go collect what I need from my desk. What a day.

**Review please? I'd really appreciate it! **


End file.
